rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jabbarwock/Mr. Jolly vs. Mr. Jolly vs. Mr. Jolly vs. Mr. Jolly
Mr. Jolly from BBC pre-school show Playdays, Mr. Jolly from BBC non-pre-school show Psychoville (spoilers for that show included here), Mr. Jolly from Disney cartoon Teacher's Pet and Mr. Jolly from Comic Strip movie Mr. Jolly Lives Next Door (spoilers for that movie too) against each other. BEGIN! Mr. Jolly (Playdays) You three won't be jolly when you listen to my sound, It'll send your heads spinning around and around, I was beloved by children, I gave them laughter and fun, You all don't stand a chance, you'll all get your ticket punched, For I may be for pre-schoolers, but don't think I'll be wussy, When dealing with two killers and a literal pussy, You lot don't deserve your names, I mean look at this guy (points at Psychoville Mr Jolly), He looks like Ned Flanders cosplaying as Pennywise! Mr. Jolly (Psychoville) Are those your best rhymes, I've heard better from Jelly, I'm the greatest Mr. Jolly ever seen on the telly, You were also Mr. Tumble, and you're utterly insane, Did someone remove your organs, I'm not sure you have a brain, My show is intriguing, yours only keeps kids quiet, So why don't you be like them and keep yourself silent, You're a looney tune, and your merry-go-round'll break down, And you two others can't stand up against this clown! Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) Oh, you really think that, you think you have power? You three are so disgusting, I'm not going to cower, I'll diss all of you to show I'm the best Jolly, Because I'm a pretty kitty cat much cuter than Poppy, And Psychoville has no thrills, it isn't even funny, You tried to kill some weirdoes just because you love your mummy, I'm a toon from Disney, so I'm much more entertaining, I'll slice you with my claws, so I'll be the only one remaining! Mr. Jolly (Mr. Jolly Lives Next Door) No way will that be, your toon has been forgotten, You were made by Disney, my film had the cast from Bottom! I'm the best killer here, I'll rip the flesh from your bones, Your screams will go unheard thanks to the music of Tom Jones, (Turns to Psychoville Mr. Jolly) I murder much better than Ronald McDonald here could, He's not worthy of licking the blood off my boots, (Turns to the other two Jollies)Don't you dare compare me to him or the cat, Or the happy kiddy bloke wearing the bowler hat. Mr. Jolly (Playdays) Don't you dare mock my hat, you filthy little slob, Or I'll take it off my head and throw it at you like Oddjob! Mr. Jolly (Psychoville) You know I'm a doctor, so here's a prescription for you all, Admit to defeat and confess that you're small. Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) I'm much bigger than you, and I'm a little catty, (Turns to Mr. Jolly Lives Next Door Mr. Jolly) I can defeat Dexter here and make him dead like Fatty. Mr. Jolly (Mr. Jolly Lives Next Door) You all say that you're great, but you're just fluffy toys, You all are called Mr Jolly, but none of you bring joy. Which Mr. Jolly Won? Playdays Psychoville Teacher's Pet Mr. Jolly Lives Next Door Category:Blog posts